The Adventure Of A Lifetime
by CWlover8
Summary: It was the adventure of a life time for these year 12 school teens, what could go wrong. Jealousy,romance,passion,fights,fun and parties might be the downfall. Join Katniss,Peeta,Johanna,Gale,Clove,Cato,Marvel,Madge,Thom,Marvel,Jackie,Glimmer,Gloss,Thresh,Cashmere,Annie and Finnick on the journey of there lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Katniss POV**

I woke up with a jolt of excitement I've never felt before, I was going on year 12 retreat. Exams were FINALLLY OVER and my friends and I could kick back and relax and let's not forget Party! I raced out of bed and leaped across my bedroom floor and looked straight into the mirror that was hanging on the wall. I always wondered why my group of hottie friends still want to hang out with such a nottie like me. I mean I'm so ordinary and original. My boring wavy brown hair is always in the same hair style every day, I mean it's so dull and lifeless. I am reasonably tall with a few curves here and there but my favourite thing about myself is my unique eyes. They are like grey silver stones with shine to them, they make me me and without them I wouldn't be me. I went downstairs said goodbye to mum and prim.

I go into my closet and I pull out the stuff I needed and I head to Johanna's house to pick her up. God I hope she has already packed. Johanna is one of my best friends if not my best friend. We have known each other since preschool and we grew up together. She helped me through the years after my dad died in the mine he was working in blew up. I vowed to always hep her and try to repay her in whatever way I can. I parked my black coverable outside her giant mansion and walked towards the fort door. Her mother Freya answered the door. "Oh, Hi Katniss, you looking for Johanna she is right upstairs. Go and get her". I said thanks and went to find her. I raced up the stair and into her bedroom and saw that she was just finishing packing, typical Johanna.

We talked for a little while about how excited we were and then she went to get changed. When people first hear about Johanna's parent's money they think she might be a snobby girl but she is the opposite. Johanna isn't snobby she might be a little rude, snarky and arrogant sometimes but that's not all there is to her. She is friendly, funny, caring, protective, confident, and loud. She is always the life of the party. Johanna makes everyone around her happy. She's only been in there two minute but I look at my watch and we need to go. "Come on Johanna, we need to go. She yells back "Ok, I'm ready". She walks out of the closest looking like a Victoria secret model. Johanna is not a pretty girl but she is a very attractive girl, she is defiantly a hottie. She is tanned. Johanna has quite long wavy dark brown hair that has streaks of red in it. She is about 5'6 with a slender but curvy body and legs and boobs to die for. Her style of clothing is trendy, sexy, comfortable, cool and hip. She know all the trends but at the end of the day anything she wears she can make it look expensive. "Wow" I exclaimed. "You were only in there for two minutes". She stared at me and just simply replied "Thanks, you look great to". I know that I pale in comparison to Johanna. I mean come on who could compete with that and its good were friends so I don't have to. I still think I am beautiful in my own unique way. I must have zoned out because Johanna was yelling in my face to come on. "Sorry, fine let's go I'm coming". She bolted down the stairs with her suitcase and I went after her. On our way out we bumped into Freya. She grabbed Johanna in a bone breaking hug like a snake constricting its prey and sobbed loudly into her shoulder "I'm going to miss you my pumpkin". Johanna rolled her eyes and replied "I am to mum, bye and Love ya". We walked down her front driveway and into my car. We started driving to School where our coach was picking us all up. Johanna asked "Can I put on the song". I knew what that meant, I nodded and she pressed play on her iPhone. Loud music sored through the car.

It might seem crazy what I'm about to say  
Sunshine she's here, you can take away  
I'm a hot air balloon I could go to space  
With the air, like I don't care baby by the way

Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do

Here come bad news talking this and that  
Yeah, give me all you got, don't hold back  
Yeah, well I should probably warn you I'll be just fine  
Yeah, no offense to you don't waste your time  
Here's why

Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do

Happy, bring me down  
Can't nothing, bring me down  
Love is too happy to bring me down  
Can't nothing, bring me down  
I said bring me down  
Can't nothing, bring me down  
Love is too happy to bring me down  
Can't nothing, bring me down  
I said

Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do

Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do

Happy, bring me down  
can't nothing, bring me down  
Love is too happy to bring me down  
Can't nothing, bring me down  
I said

Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do

Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do.

We were singing all the way there. Johanna and I go our suitcases out of the boot and started excitedly walking towards the gate. "This is going to be a great adventure" laughs Johanna. I couldn't have agreed more.

Let the best adventure begin.

**Ok first chapter done. Review for and character pairing you would like. Etc.**

THANK YOU


	2. Authors Note: Important Must Read

**Authors note:**

There will be a lot of drama between people and love triangles. If you want a pairing to be together you must review quickly and tell me because I have started to have ideas of who I want together. I can always change it because there will be a lot of drama in between. So please review so I can have some insight and see what you guys want.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Finnick POV**

"Were are they", Annie whines. I do agree we have been waiting for a while. "They'll be here they've got 15 minutes" Gale calls coming from behind us. I start thinking about how cool this month is going to be, year 12 retreat here I come.

**5 minutes later…. ** Ok I'm going to call Katniss and see where see where she is. I dial her number and one ring after she answers "Hi Finnick". I put her on loud speaker so everyone else can here, they all crowd around. "Before you say anything we are on our way". We I think, who is she with? "Who is we, Katniss"? "Oh Johanna and I". There it is the reason why she is late she was picking up Johanna. "Urrr, of course" Clove points out. "Hey, I'm not that unorganized" we here someone say behind us, we turn around and it is Katniss and Johanna. "Yes you are Johanna, Cashmere says running up and hugging Katniss and Johanna. I seriously was starting to think they weren't coming. Mr Abernathy but we just call him Haymitch comes out from around the bus with Miss Effie Trinket, Miss Portia, Mr Cinna and Mr Caesar all ready to board the bus and come collect us. Miss Portia and Mr Caesar are just here because they have to be, we probably won't see them all month. Same with Mr Cinna, although we will see him more than the others. Unfortunately we are start with the two most polar opposites as our retreat leaders, what fun.

**Gloss POV **

Cash and I both look very similar, blonde hair, blue eyes, same height and so on. It's weird that were not twins, ha-ha I'm older. Cash and I have a great relationship brother and sister duo team. We are all just standing around with our extremely heavy suitcases listening to the most boring speech ever about hair from Miss Trinket. Like she can talk her hair is a bright purple afro like thing and she wears matching outfits and hats, it's like he is in the circus and she is the main act. She looks ridiculous but everyone is scared to tell her because of temper about clothes and I quote "fashion". I look over and see Johanna playing with Finnick's hair and smiling and Annie looking on but I choose to ignore and think nothing of it.

**Annie** **POV**

I watch Johanna smiling as she plays with Finnick's hair, him not really noticing. Wait am I jealous, no I can't be I don't even like Finnick, but I'm having these weird feelings. Maybe it's just a phase or because am excited and I really just want to get going. I'm just going to try to forget about that weird moment and carry on. I nudge Madge when I see her looking over at Thom, Jackie and Thresh. "What's up" I whisper. "No nothing" she whispers quietly and cautiously back because the teachers are still talking. I decide to just try to pay even the slightest bit of attention to what they are saying and leave Madge alone.

**Glimmers POV**

Today I got up thinking that I would be a better person, feel happier and more kind but I will always have the tendency to be very bitchy and rude to people that get in my way for no reason. I know I am very vain and self-centred but hey I can't change myself for other people. I am gorgeous and hot, blonde hair blue eyes, hot body. I am very pretty to all the guys out there so move over Victoria secret because the new Glimmer fashion design will be all the trend in the future. The only people that are my threats to get want I want are Johanna, Annie, Madge, Jackie and Katniss. I mean they all have something different. Johanna the hair, face, body and personality. Annie she is sweet, cute and has baby blue eyes anyone would kill for. Madge she is like me obvious beauty blonde, hair blue eyes. Jackie she has long luscious fiery red hair, she's nice, sweet and funny. Katniss well Katniss doesn't think much of herself but she has long brown hair and those grey eyes are beautiful, piercing they look through your soul. They were all unique and different to each other so I might have some competition. We'll just see.

**Jackie POV**

We finally are allowed on the bus, thank god, it took forever. I sat next to marvel and the others sat around us. I have no clue where all the other students sat, probably at the front somewhere. I asked Marvel what he wanted to do and he shouted "truth or dare baby!" On no I thought this won't end well. The teachers said we could when we got to our hotel but not now, this is the one time when I was thankful for Miss Trinket's rules. Marvel and I talked about what he wanted to do when we got to the hotel, he wanted to go swimming and I wanted to do some looking around first. We got into a bickering argument about which one was the better idea so we asked everyone else and they said my idea was better so we are going to look around first then swim. My fiery long wavy hair kept falling in my face. Someone hand reached out and softly smoothed my hair and placed it softly behind my ear. I felt jitter and butterflies because when I looked up I was staring into the beautiful hypnotizing eyes of Marvel.

**Marvel** **POV**

I reached out and softly pulled her beautiful long red hair out her face and behind her ear. I felt her shake and she looked straight up into my eyes, I was trying to figure out what she was thinking but I got nothing from her. She and I both turned and went back to silence and looking out the window. I felt a spark between us or was it only me. I looked down a few rows and saw Cato and Clove chatting and laughing, I always thought that they would make a good couple. I just hope they get their act together before someone else gets in between them. Then they would have missed their chance.

**Cato POV**

Gosh Clove is so attractive, she is beautiful but I would never tell her my true feelings. We just flirt with each other and laugh. I decided that I was going to plan a little truth or dare night with just our group. Just for fun I nudged her really hard into her side. She blasts around and pushes me onto the floor of the bus. "Jeez, it was a joke". She gives me a smirk and says "Yeah well so was that". I get back on my seat and say to her I'm sorry. "I was going to ask you if you wanted to play truth or dare with the others tonight but in secret so the other students don't come to". "Yeah that's a great idea, I'll be there and ill text everyone since were not allowed to speak". Haha I think. She pulls out her phone and texts everyone, they all look up at us and nod their heads. Great all systems go. This is going to be a great night of embarrassment and the truth.

**Chapter 2 done. Please review so I know if you like the pairings on not, if you want me to change them or have more of a character. Etc. Thanks please review it would make my day. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Johanna POV**

The last hour of the bus ride was all the same I talked to Thresh, Thom and Gale who were sitting next to me and just waited for us to get to the hotel. I am hearing horrible rumours about this place like murders and awful rooms that make me slightly not want to go there. I am brave so it doesn't really bother me anyway. "You alright in that busy head of yours" wonderers Gale. I think that's sweet that he would ask. "Yeah I'm great, I just want to get of this bus and to be at the hotel where we can play truth or dare". I am the Queen of truth or dare and everyone knows it, so they don't cross me.

**30 minutes later…..**

It get really stuffy in here so I decide to take my leather jacket off. As I do so I see Gales eyes linger on my chest until his eyes avert to what he was doing. Haha I thought, caught you.

**Gale POV**

As she pulls off her jacket my eye accidently linger on her chest, I don't know why but they do. As soon as I realise what I was doing I averted my eyes back to what I was doing. Oh no I hope she didn't see me. Kill me now….

**Thom POV**

Johanna is hot, it's the first time I actually realised this. Although I have no clue why, right at this moment really. I hope it's just because where going on year 12 retreat and the fact that all the exams are over. I'm probably just feeling a little excited. I hope so ….. That would be so weird. Annie and made are very beautiful. So I don't know maybe sparks will fly.

**Peeta POV**

I am seated next to Katniss. I have had a giant crush on her since the first time I saw her outside my bakery with her two pigtail plaits. She is so beautiful. I wish she believed that to. I wish she could talk to me like she does with Johanna about her dad. I know I want there for her because we weren't really friends then but I would like to confide in me because I think I like her. OMG I like Katniss.

**Cashmere POV**

"Wake up Cash, were here" shouts Gloss. I pull my sleep blindfolds over my blonde hair and sigh. "Thank god, I thought we would never arrive". We all jump off the bus and all stand in a group while we are told the rules to the campus hotel. By this time I have realised that we are in like a tropical rainforest sort of Caribbean style resort. I love it. Haymitch stands up and says "You will be split into two groups and I'm sorry if you're not with some of your friends". Everyone groans and complains. "Be quiet" Effie says. Everyone is silent because she is crazy and scary about manners and you do not want her to blow up. "You will be having some volunteer tour guides that will explore, relax and basically be there for you everywhere you go". More groans. I was going to complain until the guides came around the corner, I think all the girls and even some of the boys were getting a bit hot and steamy. They were hot 18 year old volunteer guys.

**Johanna POV**

O my, they were hot. Now I am definitely excited about having someone follow me around everywhere. At least I think I am. Haymitch calls out "and bed time is 10". Everyone is whispering and complaining. What bedtime on year 12 retreat I have to say something. "How about none" I call back. Effie and Haymitch look back at me and say together "11". No way 11, you have got to be kidding me. I decide to bargain with them. "How about 12, and we've got a deal and I might throw in 12:30 bed checks in, if I have to". They think about it for a second then say "fine 12 bedtime but we will be definitely will be checking bed at 12:30". Go to a guide to find your group and room. I race to whichever one, I really just want to find my room. I walked up to a guy that had sandy shaggy blonde hair, he was tall and very muscular. He had perfect teeth, baby blue eyes and he looked very confident of himself. "Hi can I please have my group and my key". They guy looks me up and down with a smirk on his face and says to me "you can have whatever you want". He hold my key up with mu room number and group number on it. I decide to do the same to him. I look him up and down with a smirk on my face and say to him "thanks but you don't fit my high standards". I take the key and sway my hips as I leave for good measure. When I'm out of vision I look down at my key and see that I am in group one and see that I am in room 24. I start walking there when I see Katniss, Annie, Madge, Glimmer, Jackie, and Clove and Cash all waiting there. I squeal and they all look up and squeal to. I run to them and shout "Thank god, I don't have to share a room with people who aren't even my friends". They all laugh and say typical Jo, Bla Blla Bla but they know that they agree. Clove use her key to open the door and inside it is a luxury 5 start hotel room with big 8 single beds in it. I rush into the bathroom and see there is a spa. "There is a spa" I scream. They all come running in and the rest of the afternoon we just relaxed and talked. We were all sitting on my bed with junk food talking. "One of the guides hit on me today". "Which one' asked Clove? I was going to say the jackass on the left but instead I just told them the sandy haired guy on the left.

**Thresh POV**

I got my key from one of the guides and saw that my room number was 25 and that my group was number 1. Here's hoping at least one of the guys are in my room or group. I walked up and started laughing they were all there. "Hey guys, I guess we all got lucky". They all smiled and we all got unpacked looked around until we were all ready to relax so we all sat down eating some food from the mini fridge and al talked about boy stuff. Cato was lounging around stuffing his face with the last of the chocolate. "Cato, you ate all the chocolate, you dog" angrily shouted Marvel coming out from the bathroom. We all laughed because Marvel and Cato both love their chocolate. I was thinking how do they even have time to do fitness while their eating all that chocolate. I did a silent laugh to myself and listened to what everyone was saying.

**Finnick POV**

I was wondering if the girls got lucky like we did and were all together. "Guys, I have something important to tell you" said Peeta turning serious. "What your gay says Gloss. "Haha Guys, no" replies Peeta. "What's wrong", asks Cato. "I think I like Katniss". Everyone is silent, I didn't expect that and I don't think anyone else did to. In fact Gale was so shocked he fell of his chair. "Catnip, as in our friend, as in my best friends since we were born" shouted Gale. "Shut up Gale, people aren't deaf." I scolded. It came as a shock to me but now that I think about it I can pin point moments when their eyes would meet or some moment like that when I thought maybe but never thought much of it.

**Cato POV**

Wow he likes Katniss, I would have never not known, since they are both so obvious but are oblivious at the same time. Everyone can see that they are perfect for one another. "You're perfect for one another so do something about it before it's too late. "Me, what about you and Clove, you two should so be together" say Marvel. He says it like I'm being a hypocrite, I'm not am I. "That's different She's got a lot of baggage and so do I, It's just easier if we leave it alone. Plus I think she thinks I want her for just physical reasons". "Well maybe if you didn't have such a reputation it wouldn't be so hard to convince her" reasons Finnick. "Lets just drop it, and Peeta tell Katniss because I think she likes you to" and then I walk in my room and close the door.

**Annie's POV**

Omg the hottest guide hit on Johanna, you never know something wonderful could begin there. "What about you clove?" She looked at me strangely. "Me". I replied yes you. Again she looked at me like she had no idea what I was talking about. "You and Cato, silly". All the girls made a wohooo sound and made clove slightly embarrassed. "Don't be embarrassed I think it's cute" say Glimmer. "Cato has a reputation though for being the playboy and I don't want to have to put up with that so can we just drop it for now". Ok well that was short lived but I guess she just doesn't want to talk about it right now.


	5. Chapter 4

**Marvel POV**

"Wow, I guess he really does like Clove" I says quietly so Cato can't hear. "Yeah I know man" whispers Gale. "How about we all go find the dinner hall because I think Haymitch and Effie are going to call us anyway. Plus I'm starving", says Gloss. Finnick goes to get Cato and everyone else goes to get ready and since I took the liberty of already getting dressed I don't have to worry. I sit and contemplate what happened with Jackie on the bus today. It sort of gave me a weird feeling and I'm not sure why. "Hey man lets go" shouts Finnick bringing a slowly trailing behind Cato.

**Katniss POV**

We all decide to go to the dinner hall because it's almost dinner time and we want to eat. Everyone got dressed in some nice dresses and we were off. I wasn't going to admit anything to the other girls yet but I sort of have a crush on Peeta. Wait did I just think that. It must be true. He is so cute and sweet to me and he really cares about my feelings. Johanna was supposed to guide us there with the map we got of the resort but she is hopeless at direction. Why again did we pick Johanna, oh yeah that's right she said she could easily do it. Yeah right.

**10 minutes later….. **"Wait, I think we are almost there" shouts Johanna. Made has now taken over the direction and is actually taking us in the right direction although Cove and Cash aren't helping by shouting out like every two minutes, "I think I know where it is" when they really don't have a clue. We finally reach there and barge into the doors thinking we are early, oh we were so wrong. Effie, Haymitch and all the other teachers are looking at us disapprovingly. Johanna then quietly and princess like goes up to Haymitch whispers in his ear puts something in his pocket without anyone noticing and sits down. She then ushers us over to the table she is now sitting at with the guys. While the food is being served everyone is dismissed to talk. Everyone on our table turns to Johanna accusingly and scolds "what did you do?" Johanna give us all puppy dog eyes then simply smirks and says "a tiny bottle of vodka" like it is not a big deal. Madge and Annie go crazy scolding stuff like "You can't do that Joanna", "You're going to get caught one day", although none of this phases Johanna. I don't notice what happens next because I get up to grab a drink of water from a waiter that is coming around with a jug and the next moment I am on the floor covered in freezing cold water. Everyone gasps and I feel so embarrassed, my cheeks heat up and my face goes pale. Luckily Thom has quickly found a giant towel that I can use to wipe my dress and legs so I don't have to go change. Oh my saviour. He helps me up and helps me back into my chair and by that time everyone is talking again and the water is cleaned up. "I'm so sorry guys, I didn't mean for that to happen. I'm so embarrassed". Glimmer says in a friendly tone "It is okay, your dress is almost dry and luckily it didn't ruin your hair". Cash light heartedly adds in "Amen sister" and her and Glimmer high five. Everyone laughs which make me feel better. From out of the corner of my eye I see Peeta staring at me with a smile on his face. I wonder what that means.

**Cato POV**

O my. Poor Katniss I feel so sorry for her. I just wonder what Peeta is thinking right now because I know for a fact that she likes him to. While I'm trying to help everyone make Katniss feeling better I sneak a glance in Clove's direction. If only she knew that I really did care for her and I'm not just the playboy I am known to be. I really think I like her.

**Annie POV**

I decided I wanted to talk to Finnick about the feelings I had when I saw Johanna play with his hair. After dinner we started to walk back to the rooms and when we were almost there Gloss says "It's lucky we are all in each other's room, were number 25 what are you guys?" All us girls look at each other in utter shock and shout "Were number 24". Everyone bursts out laughing. Everyone talks as we walk back to our rooms. I quickly grab Finnick and say to the others that we would catch up and that I had to ask Finnick something. He looked at me with confusion but waited until the others left. "Hey sorry about this but I have to ask you something a bit embarrassing". I looked down. "Hey what's wrong, you can ask me anything". I looked up into his beautiful eyes and whispered my question. "Hey I can't hear you, come on speak up". I can't do it. "It's nothing I just wanted to ask you about the Truth or Dare thing and if it was still happening because I was embarrassed to ask the others. "Oh that's ok and yeah tonight your room". Well that was that and we walk off to find the others.

**Cashmere POV**

"Hey, what do guys think Annie and Finnick wanted to talk about? Do you think they finally got their acts together" I asked. Everyone knows Finnick and Annie are perfect for each other. Johanna pipe up and shouts "they should be or I'm going to get together even it is the last thing I'll do". "Good luck with that" shouts Gloss. We all laugh and Johanna looks at him like she wants to attack him, but then her face turns into a twisted grin. "Ok, I bet you Gloss that I will get them together within the next 2 days". "I'll give you 1 week" reasons Gloss. Johanna looks unimpressed and says back "no, I only want 2". "Ooooooo, chants Cato, Marvel, Thresh and Thom. Gale on the other hand is enjoying himself. "What will happen if I win" says Gloss. "Anything you want", Johanna says seductively but inside I no she is joking. Haha Johanna is willing to do whatever because she knows she will win. Gloss purrs at her and seductively says back "Sure baby, whatever I want, why don't we go elsewhere to discuss this". Ewww that's my brother. Johanna looks unimpressed but she replies calmly "Yeah were going to need to discuss all the massages and clean ups you will be doing around here" and then she laughs. They walk off and within one minute Gloss and Johanna come back. Gloss looking cocky and Johanna looking normal. I wonder what the terms are. As soon as I thought it Gale asks and Johanna walks up to him tap him on the chin and says "Oh don't worry just a little proposition we have going on now, but don't worry I'll win. We all decide to drop it and continue our trip back. When we arrive we make plan for them to come into our room for Truth or Dare at 8 since Johanna awesomely got u up till 12. I can't wait. Bring it on.


	6. Chapter 5

**Cato POV**

We all went back to the rooms and decided on 8:30 to go over to the girls' hotel and play truth or dare. Tonight some truth was coming out and some crazy dares were also happening. All the guys and I got dressed then we hung around and talked about guy stuff until we had to go to the girls' hotel and play. Gloss was going on about how he will be Johanna. Finnick was not included in that part of the talk. I was hoping Gloss would win the bet. "Hey it 8:30 now let's go" shouts Thom. We all give the key to Marvel and walk over to the hotel. Thresh nocks and Annie answerers. She is wearing a pretty blue dress that matches her baby blue eyes. "Hey guys come in" she bellows ushering us in. When we get in there I find out there hotel room is so much better than ours. Before I sit down Johanna comes up to me and tells me to dare her to kiss Finnick because she wanted to win the bet and that all the girls apart from Annie were in on it. I nodded thinking about how funny it would be and it is such a good idea to get Finnick and Annie together. We all it down and sprawl ourselves out on the carpet. Gale goes to get the bottle from the mini fridge and asks "who wants to spin first, because everyone already knows the rules". Jackie puts her hand up, takes the bottle out of his hands and spins it. Spinning, sinning, spinning and spinning until it finally lands on Glimmer.

**Glimmer POV**

Oh no it landed on me and Jackie is a sly fox, I wonder what she is going to ask me. "Truth or Dare" she asks. "Truth" I reply confidently. She nods her head and then asks "how many guys have you been with". Umm I don't actually remember but I going to guess "I don't know exactly maybe 15" and then I look down a bit embarrassed but hey have you seen the movie "What's your number" she has had 20 or so. So no judgement. They all look unfazed because they are my friends so I spin the bottle. It lands on Katniss. She look slightly terrified. "Truth or Dare". She looks around nervously and then quickly says "Truth". She is nervous and my friend so I will go easy on her. So I ask her "If you had to kiss anyone here who would it be". She looks up and then her eyes quickly dart to Peeta and she says "Peeta" while blushing. Peeta looks up pleasantly surprised.

**Katniss POV**

Well that was certainly very embarrassing and now I don't think I can face Peeta for a while. I pick up the bottle and spin it. It lands on Madge. "Truth or Dare Madge".

"Dare". I think about it for a few seconds then I reply to her "Kiss Thom". She or he looked a little embarrassed but got it over and done with within 2 seconds. They both laughed. She picked up the bottle and spun it and it landed on Cato. He smirked a cocky grin and told her "Hit me with your best shot". She smirked as well and knew he meant dare so she said "I dare you to call up Miss Trinket and ask for her help and when she gets here you have to casually flirt with her without her suspecting anything. Cato looked embarrassed but he nodded and called her up asking for help. She arrived with 5 minute because we are all on the same campus. He walked to the front door and said in a sexy tone "Hey Miss Trinket you are looking fine tonight", we all giggled into pillows so she couldn't hear us. She looked so flustered and said very quickly "well if everything is alright here I'm going to go, bye" and she ran out the door. Cato came back in and blew up laughing. "O my gosh that was so funny, I can't believe you made me do that Madge". He pun the bottle and it landed on Johanna. "Truth or Dare Johanna". She looked up at him as if she was board and said "Dare". He nodded trying to think of a good idea even though us girls no what he is going to ask. "I dare you to kiss Finnick". Finnick, Annie and the guys all looked shocked and confused so Johanna went over and kissed him right on the lips. Annie was inside seething. They pulled away and Johanna went back to her seat and casually spun the bottle and it landed on Annie. Annie stared at Johanna and said "Truth". Johanna knew this was the perfect time to act and asked confidently "do you like Finnick". Annie was so embarrassed and looked down bushing and then quietly said "Yes". I couldn't believe that this was their chance now to be together. I was so happy inside all we needed was the icing on the cake. Finnick looked up at her with desire and announced "I like you to Annie since the moment I met you". He raced over and gave her a big kiss. She started happy crying and sobbed "really". He nodded his head with no doubt and they hugged while everyone clapped. "Well you won Johanna, I am now your personal save for the next week". We all laughed. Annie looked at Gloss and Johanna and laughed "Of course you two would make a bet but it is okay because we are together now and that is all that matters". I smiled because I knew she was happy. Now all I needed to do was figure out my feelings for Peeta.

**Cashmere POV**

Aww that was so sweet. They are meant to be together. I am so glad Johanna decided to use special tactics to win. It's not cheating but I'm glad she whipped his ass, I couldn't have him walking around like he owned the place for the next month. Next will have to be Peeta and Katniss. They both like each together but are too scared to admit it. I decide to just blurt it out for once and for all "Katniss do you like Peeta and Peeta do you like Katniss". I see their shocked, blushing, embarrassed faces staring in horror at me. "Well do you or don't you". They look at each other totally embarrassed.

**Peeta POV**

Did she really just say that? I stare into Kaniss's beautiful grey eyes and think what happens if just like Finnick and Annie she could be feeling what I'm felling. "Can I talk to you outside" I ask Katniss nervously. She nods and follows me outside.

I turn to her and say "Katniss I have had a crush on you ever since I saw you outside the bakery with your pigtail plats and I just want you to know that and if you don't feel the same way just tell me because I can handle it. Her Big Beautiful, Bold grey eyes are staring into my soul searching for answers. She then breaks the silence and says "No". I am devastated but I did say I could handle it. "That okay if you don't". She desperately grab my face and pushes her lips against mine. They move in perfect harmony and fit like they were made for each other, like we were made for each other. When we pull away she says "No silly I meant No because you don't need to handle it because I like you to". We both smile and laugh and embrace in each other. Tonight did not go as expected, it turned out perfectly.


End file.
